1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to credit cards, and, in particular, to a credit card which has a unique verification number for each individual transaction using the card.
2. Background Discussion
Credit cards are widely used to charge purchases, telephone calls, and a wide variety of other transactions. Typically, a credit card has displayed on it a thirteen to nineteen digit user account or code number. In some cases, such as when using automatic teller machines, the user keys into the automatic teller machine a Personal Identification Number (PIN) which is needed to authorize the transaction. Even though Personal Identification Numbers reduce unauthorized use of the card, it is still possible for an unauthorized person to obtain access to this number and use the card.